Y'a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie !
by GredW
Summary: OS SLASH - Oliver a un rendez-vous avec Marcus. En effet, le capitaine des Serpentards lui a volé son balai. Mais Oliver acceptera-t-il de payer le prix pour le récupérer ?


**Titre : **Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie  
**Pairing : **Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J K Rowling...

* * *

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent, l'un furieux, l'autre content de lui. Le Serpentard toisa son rival. Son sourire s'élargit dans un rictus plus que moqueur.

« Alors, Woodie, que me vaut le plaisir de ce rendez-vous secret ? Je te manquais ? »

Le Gryffondor, encore plus en colère, croisa les bras devant lui, en un geste défensif. Il releva la tête, essayant de paraître plus intimidant qu'il ne se sentait.

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! Rends-le moi ! »

Il bouillonnait de rage et le sourire de l'autre garçon le rendait fou. Il était prêt à lui sauter dessus pour commencer les hostilités. Marcus hocha les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », prétendit-il.

Mais une lueur dans son regard, que connaissait bien Wood, démentait ses paroles.

« - Flint, ne me provoque pas ! »

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se contentèrent de se fixer. Une nouvelle grimace sur le visage du Serpentard indiqua que ce dernier était prêt à dévoiler son jeu et qu'il en prenait un plaisir évident.

« - Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… »

Ces paroles ne plurent pas à Wood. L'agacement fit place à la colère.

« - Ce sont toujours les mêmes méthodes avec toi : l'extorsion, le chantage ! »

Après un nouveau silence, le Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés, regardant un point au sol, évitant ainsi les yeux de son rival, demanda finalement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Tu le sais, Oliver. Ne joue pas à l'imbécile. »

Brusquement, l'autre capitaine se sentit plus fragile encore. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir proposé de rencontrer l'autre garçon, l'éviter comme il le faisait depuis sa demande incongrue. S'il n'avait pas tant besoin de son balai… Marcus s'approcha doucement de Wood qui se raidit instantanément.

« C'est si difficile pour toi, Ollie, de me donner une réponse ? Il suffit que tu dises oui ou non… Et si c'est non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'accrocher.  
- Et mon balai ? »

Ce fut, cette fois, l'autre garçon qui se fâcha.

« - Ton balai !? Merde ! Y'a pas que le quidditch dans la vie ! »

Le regard choqué d'Oliver à cette affirmation n'améliora pas son humeur.

« T'inquiète, je vais te le rendre ton balai chéri ! Tu l'auras ce soir. Bye, Wood. »

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'adolescent se retourna pour sortir de la classe désaffectée que le Gryffondor se réveilla.

« - Au revoir ?  
- Ouais. J'en ai assez. Soit ça avance, soit on s'arrête là. Vu que tu ne veux pas, autant que ça finisse ici. »

Marcus Flint s'approcha rapidement de la porte mais fut stoppé par l'autre garçon. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'à la demande étrange de Marcus, il avait toujours cru que le Serpentard ne s'intéressait pas réellement à eux. Il avait pensé qu'ils se perdraient de vue après leurs ASPIC.

Il se sentit stupide. Flint avait été jusqu'à kidnapper son balai pour avoir juste une réponse. Et lui, il réagissait comme un petit garçon, fuyant ses responsabilités…

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du vert et argent. Ils avaient commencé une pseudo-relation, l'année dernière. Oliver avait alors pensé que Marcus ne cherchait qu'à le sauter pour s'en vanter par la suite mais… le Serpentard avait été surprenant. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, mais il était plus ouvert qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec quiconque. Et par la suite, bien qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, Oliver avait été surpris par sa demande : s'installer ensemble après Poudlard. Sous couvert de colocation mais, ensemble quand même, en couple dans l'intimité. Ce qui avait effrayé le Gryffondor. Et si cela se passait mal ? Et si habiter avec lui ne plaisait pas à Marcus ? Et si ce dernier rompait parce que lui n'était pas ce que l'autre cherchait ? Si leurs disputes journalières les éloignaient l'un de l'autre ?

Il se serra encore plus contre l'autre jeune homme.

« C'est oui, alors ? » questionna le Serpentard.

Un grommellement émergea de la bouche de Wood cachée dans les plis de la robe de son petit ami.

« Je t'ai connu plus clair… »

Oliver lui envoya un regard noir.

« - Tu me rendras mon balai.  
- Ouais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« - T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets, Wood.

-Hé, j'te permets pas !  
- Si tu jouais pas à la jeune pucelle effarouchée… »

Oliver le fit taire. Ils se séparèrent, tous deux de meilleure humeur. Flint afficha un sourire victorieux.

« Quoique… j'vais peut-être le garder… Cela te sera moins facile de surveiller les buts si tu n'es pas sur un balai.  
- Quoi ? Flint, espèce de … »

Une lutte s'engagea entre eux, ponctuée de cris et de rires.

Quelques heures plus tard, il reçut son précieux balai de la main tremblante d'un élève de première année vert et argent. Il y trouva une lettre, attachée au manche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour avoir une réponse ! Ne t'inquiète pas, même avec ça entre les jambes, on va vous faire mordre la poussière. Je fêterai ma victoire avec toi, plus tard. M.F. »

Le Gryffondor renifla de mépris. Il sourit, sans scrupules. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son amant gagner. Ce serait lui, le lendemain, qui fêterait sa victoire et il savait ce qu'il allait demander à Flint.

Dans son lit, il se détendit. Il devait se reposer pour être frais pour le match. Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il ferait mieux d'aller voir le professeur Bibine demain, à la première heure, avec son balai. Connaissant Flint, il en avait peut-être profité pour lancer un ou deux sorts dessus.

Ah leur vie commune ne commençait pas sous les meilleurs auspices !


End file.
